Petscop 3
Petscop 3 is the third video in the Petscop series, it was uploaded on the second of April 2017, only a day after Petscop 2. Petscop 3 mostly focuses on Paul's exploration of the Child Library. A transcript for this episode can be accessed at /Transcript. Synopsis The video begins in in the area south of the graveyard hosting Mike's grave, a noticeable contrast from the previous video's end in the Newmaker Plane. Paul explains that he will be exploring the area to the right, and heads there through a doorway, reaching a hallway that reads "Good Grief And Alas" along the wall. Paul discovers the Child Library and inspects it briefly before trying to enter a face on the easel, but leaves before a room can be reached; Paul enters another face and waits until he is able to reach the room, which is a pale blue-green room decorated with bears and video game controllers, with an 8-ball and a red car on the table. Paul enters more faces and explores a pink-red room with a rubix cube and a pez dispenser on the table, a green room with another red car and a mobile gaming system, and a purple room with another rubix cube and some playdough. Paul then goes to the graveyard and enters the face found on Michael Hammond's grave onto the library, resulting in a text prompt informing him "Mike is not inside right now. He is dead. You may visit his room." Mike's room is a very dull red and has a pair of tweezers and a small red TOOL in it. Next, Paul enters Care's face on the easel, and he is informed "Care is missing. You may visit her room." Care's room is a silver color decorated with paint rollers and flowers, her table has another small version of the Red Tool and a pack of crayons on it, and Paul discovers a note in the back of the room, it reads as follows: Your wife says, "Care isn't growing eyebrows." You say, "That's a puzzle." You're secretly very excited to hear this news. You're in the bathtub thinking about her. I have a guess at which child you'll pick next. When you find her room, the passage to my right will lead to her. She'll appear from the darkness, limping, and I'll shoot her in the head. Tiara says young people can be psychologically damaged "beyond rebirthing". A young person walks into your school building. They walk in with you. You're holding their hands. They come out crying into their hands, because nobody will love them, not ever again. "Nobody loves me!" They wander the Newmaker Plane. Paul says "I'm not sure what to say about that," before adding that he thinks it seems like the game, or at least this part of it, was intended for someone specific to see, but specifies that it certainly isn't himself. Paul next attempts to go to the right of the Child Libary though another passageway, but finds that it leads to a black void, and ends the video there. Video